The Call of the King
by LetMagicTakeControl
Summary: While studying for the Triwizard Tournament, Harry discovers a reference to a spell known as 'the King's Will'. Through the course of his 4th year he finds that there is more to his family and that the Wizarding World does have monarchal roots and he is once again right in the middle of whatever is going on. Warning: Infrequent updates.


So instead of working on MGTH, I had a plot bunny attack and had to start writing this. I am still working on my other story and hopefully it shouldn't be too much longer before a new chapter is done. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Harry looked up at the sound of his name being called by Hermione. She was walking towards where he sat comfortably at a table in the library. He quickly closed his book and stuck it down into his bag, Hermione may have believed that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire but he still didn't trust her not to run off to Dumbledore with information about him.

Contrary to what many people in Hogwarts thought, Harry was not an idiot. He knew that most of the people around him were only there to see what they may get out of being his friend. Like Ron, who had abandoned him the minute Harry got a little bit of unwanted attention. Harry didn't want to have to compete in a popularity contest between the three magical school's. He was only a fourth year and yet they expected him to be able to hold his own against three seventh years.

"Harry, there you are! I've been looking for you all over. I hadn't thought to check here until Neville said he'd seen you coming here a while ago." She stopped right next to his chair and looked down her nose at him, "You know, you probably shouldn't walk around on your own right now. With everyone thinking that you put your name in the Goblet they may try to do something to you."

"Hermione, I don't think that anyone is going to do anything while they are being watched by Madam Pince. You know how she gets when people act out in her library." He replied back with no small amount of sarcasm.

Hermione stuttered, "Well, um, yes. You're probably right, Harry, but what about when you leave?" She said weakly.

Harry just looked at her, "You're here now, so I don't think it'll be an issue." Standing up and grabbing his bag he headed for the library exit. Turning back to Hermione, "What was it that you needed anyway?" He asked calmly.

"Oh, um. Professor Dumbledore is looking for you. He asked me to tell you to meet him before dinner, but it took so long to find you that you might want to wait until after." She said quickly.

"Oh? Ok, then i'll wait until after dinner to see him, I am kind of hungry right now."

With that they both headed down to dinner for another uncomfortable meal of Ron being jealous and Hermione trying to get them to talk to each other.

* * *

Later that night as Harry was once again sitting in the restricted section of the library reading a book about obscure spells he started thinking about his past years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was currently in his fourth year and the past three had each been interesting.

On his 11th birthday he had received a letter that his Aunt and Uncle immediately took and shredded. But the letters kept coming until he managed to get ahold of one of them and read it while he was alone in his cupboard. At first he thought it was a joke but when a giant of a man had come to Number 4 Privet Drive to take him to get his school items it became real. He was really a wizard and going to a school to learn magic.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had not been happy, but when Dudley was given a tail they quickly acquiesced and let him leave. Harry's first trip through Diagon Alley was amazing as he got to experience other people doing magic for the first time he could remember. They had gotten all of his required items and then Hagrid dropped him back off at the Dursley's who quickly locked him and his stuff up in Dudley's second bedroom. The last week of his break he spent reading through his books in preparation for Hogwarts.

Once at the school Harry was sorted into Gryffindor along with the redheaded boy he had met on the train, Ron Weasley. Their year in Hogwarts was sort of eventful with Harry making it on the Quidditch team, Hagrid trying to raise an illegal dragon in his _wooden_ house, and Professor Snape, who taught Potions, sneaking around everywhere. Eventually the year had ended with Harry landing in the Hospital wing after trying to save the Philosopher's stone from Voldemort who had taken up residence on the back of his defense professor's head.

Second year was no less exciting with a Secret Chamber being opened and a magical threat to the school petrifying students and Hagrid getting blamed for it. Dumbledore getting fired and Hermione ending up petrified with a hidden note about what was in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry and Ron had taken their new defense teacher, an overbearing, obnoxious man who turned out to be a fraud, down into the Chamber to rescue Ron's sister, Ginny, who had been the cause of the whole mess. It turned out, Voldemort had created a diary to finish killing off any muggleborns in the school. Harry had fought with him and won by killing the basilisk and stabbing the diary that housed Voldemort's spirit.

Third year had been a mess, with a mass murderer escaping from Azkaban and planning, or so everyone thought, to hunt down Harry and kill him for defeating Voldemort as a baby. But Sirius Black did not want to kill Harry, he wanted to save his godson by catching the real person who caused Harry's parents deaths, Peter Pettigrew.

Harry had spent most of that year in misery due to the dementors, the guards of Azkaban, sucking all of his happy memories, not that there were many after living with the Dursley's, away. He learned how to cast _Expecto Patronum_ to keep them at bay but it took a lot of energy to cast let alone maintain the complicated spell.

At the end of the year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone after Sirius leading to him being captured and Harry and Hermione going back in time to rescue him again and sent him off on Buckbeak, the Hippogriff sentenced to die for scratching Draco Malfoy earlier in the year.

This year had started out with the Quidditch World Cup being attacked by renegade Death Eater's, the name given to Voldemort's followers, who had waded through the camped out wizards while torturing a family of muggles.

Then at school, they had found out that a competition was taking place between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Which left him where he was now, an unwilling second champion for Hogwarts.

Harry started reading again until his wand started vibrating, letting him know it was time to go to bed. He had started out his first year by spending the nights in the library learning all he could about the Wizarding world. And this was only made easier when Professor Dumbledore had given him his invisibility cloak for Christmas. He had read through the entire library and now was working on the restricted section, as he now had unlimited access as a champion. Something he was taking full advantage of.

Harry pulled his cloak over his head and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. He snuck through the portrait hole by using the parseltongue override - a simple spoken ~open~ he had accidentally found out could open most of the doors in the castle. He made his way up to bed and sank down into the warmth, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
